


You Can't Leave

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Oh Crowley, sigh, you big snek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Crowley is just a softie in the end.





	You Can't Leave

When Crowley saw Aziraphale donning his coat and shoes, he immediately launched himself at the man, transforming into his snake form.

“Crowley! What in Heaven’s name are you doing?” Aziraphale exclaimed, wriggling within the confines of Crowley’s grip. He didn’t shriek, no sir.

“Keeping you from leaving,” Crowley hissed. “What do you think?”

“Oh, but for  _ what reason _ ?”

Crowley’s forked tongue flicked the air as he rolled his eyes. He laid his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I want you to stay.  _ Duh _ .”

“This is ridiculous. I was merely going out for a cup of tea,” Aziraphale grumbled, though a slight smirk gave away his amusement. He patted Crowley on the head, sighing. “You could always come with me, you know.”

“But why go out when you could spend the day with me? We have all the tea and biscuits we need.”

“If you’re trying to tempt me to stay here, it isn’t working.”

Crowley groaned. “Are you really going to make me say it?”

Aziraphale smirked. “Go on.”

With a long, suffering sigh, Crowley gathered his pride and looked into Aziraphale’s eyes. He made his voice soft as he asked, “Oh, Angel, will you please spend the day with me?”

“Of course, dearie,” Aziraphale grinned.

“Asshole,” Crowley hissed under his breath, but it was softened by the press of Aziraphale’s lips. Well, at least he would stay home now.


End file.
